


The Adventures of Scott and Jean

by AetherBunny



Series: Classic X-Men (Titles) [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Both characters are underage, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Kissing, Misuse of the Force, Teenage Dorks, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but there is only kissing, very very under undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott, do you have something you want to tell me?” He shook his head...<br/>“Are you sure, you know I can find out for myself right?” ...<br/>“I can explain!"</p><p> </p><p>Scott has what you might call a problem and fails on all levels to play it cool.<br/>Jean (probably) knows all about Scott's problem and is totally cool.</p><p>There is no tag for "teenage experimentation with mutant abilities" so the fic gets the classic "misuse of the force" tag, thanks Star Wars for that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Scott and Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another fic with a title referencing a past X-Men title, this one was The Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix.

  
Was it just him or did the dimensions of the danger room keep shifting? It was probably just him. Nobody else seemed to notice it. Mystique had been an arms length away but now she was across the room. Or was it Kurt? Did she have a tail now? That person definitely had red hair and a tail. What were they saying? Run through what on the floor? That purple goop was definitely not tar, but if that's what they were supposed to be doing.

Halfway through he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, he doubled down not wanting to be the last to cross. He and Oro got pretty competitive and he wouldn't loose to her this time. Looking up he realized Jean was the reason he wasn't moving. She was standing at the end of the track one hand to her temple the other extended towards him. Her eyes were closed and her face relaxed, it was almost angelic. She could have been asleep on her feet if it wasn't for her mouth moving.

 

_Hurry up Scott, I'm waiting for you._

 

He tried again straining against the uneven surface, as hard as he pulled he got nowhere. Jean's fingers slowly started to curl and he was aware of a pressure closing in. He couldn't get away, but for some reason he didn't really want to. This was okay. It was warm, he felt safe. Jean would never mean to hurt him. He wiggled in the unseen grip. His legs were loose but he was supported just a little above the goo. This must be how cartoon characters feel when a giant picks them up, he thought to himself. He was aware then Jean had started to float, she was rising slowly above the floor of the danger room. Same beatific expression on her face, she might have even been glowing. She raised her hand and Scott was lifted upwards to meet her. As he got closer he could feel the binding pressure spread. He could no longer move his legs, he was totally immobile. Then Jean was on fire. Or she was in fire, it was burning around her in the same birdlike pattern as when she faced off against Apocalypse.

 

_Scott._

 

 _Scott._ She reached out and stroked a hand down his cheek. She gripped his neck lightly and pulled him in for a kiss. He wanted desperately to kiss her back but he was still paralyzed. Jean deepened the kiss and her grip on his neck tightened, everything tightened. She was crushing the breath out of him and all he wanted was to be able to open his mouth. At last the pressure was too much and he woke with a gasp.

 

_Scott_

 

_**SCOTT** _

 

Scott was barely completely awake before he was aware of Jean's voice in his head.

 

_Are you okay?_  
  


_Yeah, it was just a dream._

 

_Mhm, just a dream?_

 

 _Yeah just a dream not even an nightmare. It might have even been nice. I got startled that's all, sorry I woke you._ He shuffled around a little in bed hoping to get a little more alert. Then he realized parts of him were much more alert than others.

 

 _It's okay. You know I try and leave your brain alone but it felt like you were in trouble so I -_ She didn't finish. Scott could still feel her vaguely in the back of his mind just lingering sort of strangely. It was like she was waiting for something. Then he went to roll over and found out he couldn't move. His breath hitched. He couldn't even fumble for his glasses. Eyes squeezed tight he sat through the next few seconds of paralysis before the sensation lifted and Jean was gone with it.

 

_Jean_

 

_Jean was that you_

 

She didn't answer, and he had something to deal with before he could go back to sleep.

 

 

 

Scott would have been more than happy to write that incident off as poorly timed teenage hormones but he was forced to reconsider over the next few days.

 

“The Professor suggested smaller non combat uses of my powers more often, that way I don't always have to associate them with fighting.” She said floating a couple of pillows off the couch.

 

“We could try something we can't really test in the danger room? Pietro started. “Just for fun!” He added when Oro gave him a look. “We know you can deflect Scott's lasers pretty well and you can hold off whatever Oro throws at you, but do you think you can catch me? I mean it will be much easier with more space. And it could be pretty fun.”

 

After some consideration on Jean's part they wound up outside behind the mansion.

 

“Okay, here we go, I'm gonna do laps around the place, no holding back. See if you can slow me down!” Pete said adjusting his goggles. “Just don't put up any clear walls, hitting stuff hurts.”

 

“Got it!” She called back.

 

He took off, invisible save for the dust he kicked up on the gravel. Jean reached out for Pietro's mind. Reeling a bit from all his sensory processing she focused on slowing him down. It took a lot of effort but with each pass Pete became more and more visible, a look of fierce concentration on his face. Once he was slow enough to see stopping him became much easier. On what Jean was making his last pass she forced him to a halt. He moved in the same slow motion way Scott remembered feeling in his dream. He kicked a little when he realized he was a foot or so off the ground.

 

“This is great!” He called over to them. “That was so great!” He laughed as Jean set him back down. He zipped over and hugged her, picking her up in turn and making her giggle. “About halfway through I knew I was done for, nobody can resist you for long Jean. We gotta do that again, I'll be ready for you next time, but first I think I need a nap!”

 

Scott was caught, on the one hand that was really impressive and he was feeling pretty proud. On the other hand he was also slightly jealous and a little hard. He snuck away to think things over while the girls kept talking.

 

 

The next afternoon Jean asked him for a book from the top of the bookcase.

“Can't you just float it down?” He put his fingers to his temple in imitation of Jean and the Professor.

 

“Yeah, but I want to try something.” Scott wasn't about to say no, so Jean described her experiment.

 

“Just like going up the stairs. You just step up and I'll do the rest.” She assured him.

 

“Just going up the stairs.” he repeated and faced the bookshelf. He looked at Jean and paused with a foot in the air.

 

“Go on Scott, you can trust me.” She urged. “I'm not going to drop you.” He set his foot down on the invisible support. Then another and another until he was eye level with the top shelf of the high bookcase. He found the book Jean had asked him for. Taking a leap of faith he decided to tease her a little.

 

“It's not so bad up here really. Maybe I'll just stay for a while.” He sat himself on the ledge she had made for him to stand, and he let his feet dangle.

 

“Okay, if you want to stay up there all on your own then.” She feigned a huff.

 

“Yep, I think I will.” Pushing her a little more he stretched out to lie on his back sure sure she would keep up with him. He cracked the book open to take a look.

 

“I'd sill like that though.” she plucked it gently from his hands.

 

“I was reading that!”

 

“There are more right next to you!”

 

“But I want _that_ one.” He insisted with the years of practice being a younger brother can provide.

 

“I'll read it to you then, but you have to come back down!” She called.

 

“Make me!” Was out of his mouth before he realized his mistake. Just like that he was sat up and another invisible step was under his feet. As gently as she could Jean marched him back down to the floor and let him go.

 

“All's fair!”She smirked. Scott didn't move to join her on the couch. “Aw, don't be mad.”

 

“MM-no, I'm--not mad.” But he still didn't move. The curse of being infatuated with a telepath reared it's head. He was sure there would be no hiding what he was actually feeling from her. But standing around would only look more suspicious, so he joined her on the couch. Sitting on the cushion next to her's he tried to play it casual.

 

“You don't have to be all the way over there. We _have_ been out a couple of times.” She had to know she absolutely had to, but her face betrayed nothing. He scooted closer and she draped her legs across his lap. Reflexively he brought his hands to her calves and she seemed satisfied. While she read he reminded himself of the conclusions he came to the other night (after some long hard introspection...)

 

He liked Jean more than any girl he had ever come across. He could quite possibly be in love with her.

Jean's powers were as cool as they were scary

He really liked that probably too much.

Jean was not afraid of him

She didn't think he was weird, or at least too weird to hang out with.

She even liked him back for some reason.

Jean could read minds, and it's not like he could hide anything from her anyway.

She was going to find out about his problem one way or another (if she didn't already know).

 

His brother would have told him to stop waiting around and go for it, and Pete would absolutely say the same thing. So he went for it. Sliding a hand down to one of her feet he experimentally ran his finger down the bottom of it. She jerked it away but he was prepared, catching her ankle. Jean tried to wiggle it away but it was no use. Scott ran his fingers down it again making her squirm.

 

“I wonder if you're ticklish anywhere else?” He smirked before pouncing. Jean made a little “eep” noise before dissolving into giggles. She tried to wiggle free but Scott couldn't be budged. Jean endured the tickling for just a minute longer before freezing Scott in place and setting him up a foot or so off the couch. He gave a slight gasp and she could feel him struggle just a little to test the hold. Then it was just a minute of them looking at one another, Jean pink faced from laughter and Scott flush to match.

When she had caught her breath she still didn't let him go, she just watched as he realized his secret was discovered.

 

“Scott, do you have something you want to tell me?” He shook his head (the only thing he could move).

 

“Are you sure, you know I can find out for myself right?” After a second, he nodded. “It would be easy. Maybe I should.” She closed her eyes.

 

“I can explain! Okay, I can't really explain. I don't know why I like it so much, I can't help it!” He confessed.

 

“Like what Scott?” Jean asked.

 

“Your powers, I like when you use your...powers...on... me” Scott mumbled.

 

“I was wondering about that. What should we do about it?” She pushed upwards on her elbows to bring their mouths closer together. Scott strained to bridge the distance.

 

 _Anything, anything you want_.

 

Jean smiled at his thoughts and leaned up to kiss him. Scott groaned at the contact but he didn't try to get free. She sat up a little more to scratch her nails through his hair, and she could feel him shudder. She lowered him down so more than their mouths were in contact and once he was settled against her she let him go. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck. He mumbled something against it in between kisses.

 

“What?” He mumbled it again even less clearly and blew in her hear. She laughed and covered his mouth to keep him from doing it again. “What did you say?” He said it again, muffled by her hand, and when she moved it he moved in for another kiss. “Scott, come on!” She smiled but accepted the kiss- and then a few more- anyway.

 

“You're amazing. You're the most amazing person I've ever met.”

 

“Scott I'm no-”

 

“I mean it Jean!” He cut her off and re-positioned himself to be tucked between her and the couch. “I know you're worried about your powers and stuff, but you saved the world. You totally melted an ancient evil bad guy and now you're here with us floating pillows around, when you could be taking over the world. You're nice, and you're smart and you smell really good and you're so hot. And I can't believe you want to make out with me.”

 

“Well, you are pretty cute,” she rolled to face him, “and you're funny, and you're so sweet. And the team looks up to you. You're gonna be a really good leader Scott. I know you don't always believe it, but you're pretty amazing too. And even though you're a big jerk who pounces on and tickles his defenseless girlfriend I think I like making out with you.”

 

“Girlfriend?” Jean wanted to remember his hopeful slightly dopey expression forever.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah!” He pulled her close for another kiss.

 

“Good. Now you get to be my favorite loyal henchman when I take over the world.” She laughed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just try and tell me these two have never fooled around with Jean's powers at some point...
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm going to bunch up all these fics with the title jokes into a series! woo!  
> I have ideas for 3 more...


End file.
